This invention relates to brush vacuum cleaning and brush polishing apparatus comprising two brush rolls in a nozzle housing arranged with parallel axes in tandem or in dual in respect to the path of motion over a work surface, normally a floor. An elongated handle controls the nozzle. The handle is substantially pointed in the same direction of the brush rolls. Nozzle and brush roll path motions are substantially perpendicular to the nozzle, rolls and handle; but, is modified by operator holding of the long handle causing a circular nozzle side sweep about the operator. The nozzle is propelled by at least two nozzle weight supporting brush rolls of special design or by at least two nozzle weight supporting wheels driven through clutch or locked to turn with the rolls by the same power source as the brush rolls. The two nozzle propelling members rotate in opposite directions. Their friction on a work surface is made differential by operator urging of the handle. The member under greater friction propels the nozzle. Motors for power are mounted on the nozzle or may be mounted on the handle by use of rigid or flexible remoting power shafts.